Camp Danes
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: After watching It Takes Two I got this idea for this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day after pulling into Camp Danes Luke gets out of his truck and starts wondering the camp he has not been to in 10 years and starts wondering around the camp opening doors checking out the buliding's to see what has changed since new owners have taken over the property that's still half his but has turned into an even bigger summer camp than what his parents left it to be. Luke goes over to one of the bulidings and opens the door and looks around and sees lots of arts and crafts stuff so he figures it must be the arts and crafts room and see's a pretty brunette giggling with a little girl in front of her doing pottery together and watches them for a scond before the brunette looks up and over at him and stops her foot from the pedal below.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"oh sorry don't mind me go back to what you were doing I was just checking things out."

"excuse me?"

"oh, I don't mean you obviously."

"oh?"

"what I ment was I was just checking out the bulidings to see what and where they switched stuff around."

"ah." she says getting up making her way over to him

"I'm Luke Danes."

"Lorelai Gilmore, sorry I'm kind of uh messy."

"don't worry about it."

"I would shake your hand but I'm kind of uhh."

Luke laughs "don't worry about it."

Luke looks around her to the little girl sitting at the pottery wheel.

"that's my adoptive daughter Rory."

"Oh!" he says surprisingly because she doesn't look old enough to have a daughter

"she's 8."

"oh, well Hi there Rory!"

"Hi!"

Lorelai smiles "so uh are you a new camp counselor here this year?"

"oh no my parents own the house across the lake."

"oh yeah yea yeah the Danes House that's a beautiful property over there."

"yeah, thanks it was my parents house they actucally bulit this camp."

"really, oh well thanks for the camp then."

Luke just laughs 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"so you guys are here with a bus load of kids are you guys from around here?"

"oh no we are actucally from Brookline but we come up here to Maine every summer with the group home kids."

"oh."

"yeah."

"so I would love to meet your parents if they stop by I would finally get to meet the onwers of the camp."

"oh, well they've actucally passed on quite a few years ago now."

"oh, well I'm sorry."

"it's okay."

"that must be tough."

"life goes on you just gotta move on."

"so are you um the new owner now?"

"well technically since they left both the house and the camp to me."

"wow." Lorelai says

"well that's..that's nice."

"yeah I only come up here every 10 years."

"oh, wh..why?"

"Oh, I own and run a diner."

"oh, fun." she says with a laugh

"yeah."

"where?"

"what?"

"where do you run your diner?"

"oh in a small little town in Connecticut called Stars Hollow."

"oh."

"you ever been there?"

"where?"

"to Connecticut?"

"no."

"oh, well I think you would like it."

"a small little town where everybody is in everybody else's business?"

"no thank you my business is my business thank you!"

"so you only come up here every 10 years huh?" she cocks her head

"yeah."

"huh." she says with her bight beautiful smile

Luke just smiles at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how come we've never met before?"

"I don't know I guess I'm never here when you guys are and when I do come up here I usually don't come over to the camp very often since my parents have been gone it's just all too hard to take in."

"I get that I do."

"so?"

"yes?"

"is it true that your place over there is haunted?" she asks quitely not to scare Rory

"haunted, No where did you...?"

"some of the kid's believe that the house is haunted."

"what?"

"a couple of the kids went over there and believed to what they thought was a ghost."

"a ghost?"

"yeah."

"it was probably just somebody in a robe or something."

"so you just let random people into your house."

"no I rent it out to whoever wants to rent it."

"oh."

"oh, why do you believe in ghosts?"

"Me..no."

"okay then so no it's not haunted."

"okay." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"so you said you're from a small town?"

"yes."

"what's it like?"

"well it's crazy, I enjoy seeing and serving coffee to the crazy town lunatics that we have that should all be medicated and put in rec rooms with ping pong tables and hand puppets."

Lorelai just laughs at his cute quirkyness.

"ahh." she rolls her eyes

"sounds terrible." she says sarcastically

"yeah well."

"so, you got a girlfriend?" she stands there with her arms crossed at her chest

"no."

"oh."

"what about you, you got a boyfriend?"

"no."

"okay, so were even then."

"I guess so."

"so, I was just about to go over to the mess hall and I would love for you and your daughter to join me."

"oh okay, well let us just go and get cleaned up and then we will meet you over there."

"okay sounds great."

"okay." Lorelai says and watches him leave the arts and crafts room smiling then goes back over to Rory

"come on sweetie we can finish that later lets go get cleaned up then have some lunch."

"okay." Rory says

"okay." Lorelai says helping her clean things up and takes her back to thier bunk to get changed then go to meet Luke 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Lorelai and Rory enter the mess hall holding hands.

"Mommy there he is."

Lorelai smiles down at her "yup there he is."

"come on." Lorelai takes her over to the table

"hey." he says

"Hi!" Lorelai says

"Hi Luke!" Rory says and drops Lorelai's hand

"hey Rory."

"Mommy I'm gonna go and get some kool-aid."

"okay." Lorelai says sitting down at the table with Luke

"you look good."

"thank you." she smiles

"so, you like the Red Soxs?"

Luke smiles "yeah how could ya tell?"

"your baseball cap."

"yeah." Luke smiles

"so Rory's your adoptive kid

Lorelai takes a deep breath in "yeah, I adopted her when she was 4 because her parents were looney."

"sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"that's okay we just don't bring up that she's adopted we just say that she's mine."

"oh okay." he says with a postive attitude

"I realized that she reminds me of me a lot so I didn't want anybody else to have her."

"oh well that sounds about right." he says with a smile 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rory comes back to the table

"wow kido what have you got there looks yummy."

"a chocolate ice cream sundae with M&m's on it!"

Lorelai takes her spoon and steals a bite "mmm." she smiles

"so are you gonna come and do camp charades with us tonight Luke?" Rory asks him

Lorelai gets taken a back.

"uh if want me there and it's okay with you."

"I do and it's okay with me!" Rory says happily

"good." he says

"good!" Rory says

Lorelai smiles at Luke.

Luke smiles back at her.

"it will be fun there's going to be a bon fire and marshmallows." Lorelai tells him

"okay I'm gonna go and get some more M&M's and more blue kool-aid." Rory tells them and gets up and leaves the table again

"she likes you Luke!" Lorelai tells him

"yeah I see that." he says

"she's a great kid." he says

"yea she really is." she says and smiles 


End file.
